Mrs Lemarchal's secret admirer
by livingforfiction
Summary: The one she met in that art gallery was nobody else but Pascal. And they captivated each other since the moment they locked eyes. Victoria's charm and beauty will earn her a secret admirer. (AU about Victoria and Pascal.)
1. Chapter 1

Pascal was seated on the edge of their bed, waiting for Victoria to be ready.

He could see a bit of her reflected on the mirror of the dressing room.

"Nothing... fits me! Damn it." He heard, and this got an adorable laugh from him. Seconds later, when he lifted the gaze, she was standing by the door of the dressing room, looking at him with eyes of resignation, with a hand on his growing waist and the other against the wall. "I surrender." She said in a tone half serious and half sarcastic.

"No, my love, come here." He stood up, walked towards her and took her in his arms sweetly.

The containment a single touch of him gave her, had always the same effect. She felt like walking on clouds when he hugged her.

She rested her head above his shoulder, enjoying how his hand caressed her back, which was everyday hurting more.

She couldn't believe how wonderful he has always been with her; In the state she was, she needed more pampers and cares than the usual, an habit of constantly telling her she looked precious every single day. She admired how he never seemed to get tired of that, without even mentioning the craziness he had for their first unborn child.

She was there, still in her underwear, with her beautiful 5 months old bump.

"Okay. Let's find you something." He smiled to her.

They both entered the dressing room, and he scanned with his gaze the whole row of dresses and shirts and skirts and jeans she had in there, which was obviously not the whole collection.

"What did you want to put on?"

"Anything that fits me" she said a little upset. She had already taken a chair, and her hands hold her belly with a not calm face.

"Hey." He called her attention, getting a frustrated look from her. "Don't worry, darling..."

He continued looking for something, until he saw it... the white one. The one she was wearing the day they met. "And this?" He grabbed the tip of the dress and pulled it out.

A smile blossomed in their faces. "Maybe, yes." She stood up and unclasped the dress. "Could you help me? I can barely stand on my own feet."

"Of course" he lowered to his knees in front of her, and she hold his shoulders to find support. "Get the feet" he indicated.

He slowly lifted the dress upon her legs. Her skin was still as smooth and warm as always. He took special care when he reached the hips, trying to fit it inch by inch.

When he got to fit the low part, unrolled the torso around her waist, then her chest. "Put the arm" he said, and hold the strip in front of it.

"Absolutely... beautiful." He whispered in her ear, as both admired her reflection on the mirror. He took his hands to where their child lived...

"Thank you" she answered with a smile.

"Do you want me to help you with something else?"

"No, it's okay. I still can brush my hair alone".

"But very soon, you won't." He said smiling.

"I know, thanks for the reminder."

* * *

Later in the gala, everybody admired Victoria's adorable bump, and congratulated the 1 year married couple.

He presumed how happy they were, not only together but now also with their first baby, and how blessed he was of having a wife like her.

Everybody knew Pascal. And of course, now they had to know her wife.

Everybody got impressed by her beauty, and that attractive glow that pregnancy gifted her. Especially, one of Pascal's long time known.

* * *

 _ **I'd love to know what you think about this! I really loved them both and I wished they could have a longer history together**_.


	2. Charming And Brilliant

_**Hi guys. In case you're not following some of my other stories, I'll repeat what I said in an author's note a few days ago, the truth is I'm currently very busy with school, my grades are a mess so I have less time that I had usually. Thanks for understanding and for reading me!**_

 _ **For you all to have a better idea of this context: Victoria is 30, Pascal is 33. They met at an art gallery in Paris. She's 5 months pregnant, and they've been married for 1 year. Before that, they dated for 3 years.**_

 _ **I hope you like the idea. I know I'm not quite presenting any conflict on the story, but time after time I will.**_

 _ **Reviews are welcome!**_

* * *

"It's moving" Victoria announced to the father of her child.

With the emotion of a kid, he let her guide his hands across her abdomen. The little feet of the child produced a pressure against it's dad's skin.

He always reminded her to let him know when it was moving. The faster that she could.

"You have no idea... how I wish I could do this."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a smile.

"Carrying your own child inside of you. And feel it"

"Yes, it's... It has no possible description."

He leaned over the pillows with his elbow, observing his woman with a complete sweetness in his eyes.

She couldn't make him more weak. She had that effect since they met. And in the moment he recognized in his soul that he was truly in love with her, the usual time people expect for taking advance in a relationship didn't fit in his head.

He wanted to marry her the sooner possible. He wanted to have children, a lot of children.

 _"Wait, wait, wait..." she said, already laughing, knowing his humor. "How many are 'a lot' for you?"_

 _"I don't know, as much as God sends..."_

 _"Ha. Yes, sure." She stopped him, with a sarcastic tone._

 _"Why not? I mean it..."_

 _"Oh, and you're gonna raise all of them along with me, aren't you?"_

 _"Don't you believe I'm capable of it?"_

 _"I do. But..." she turned around, giving her back to the mirror. She wasn't smiling anymore. "You are... nothing, I'm just kidding."_

 _"Oh no, you're not. Tell me"_

 _"You are... you have a job that keeps you constantly busy, and... traveling, and... some days I don't see you for hours. I mean... don't get me wrong."_

 _"No, I know..."_

 _"...but some days you leave before I wake up and you come back... when I'm already sleeping."_

 _The words that didn't have an intention of hurting, gave him a conscience of what he needed to do if he wanted that relationship to work. They were together since 4 months ago, and they were already deeply in love._

 _"You know what? You're right... you are. And I'm just understanding it now"_

 _She was silent._

 _"I'll do the impossible for us to work"_

* * *

"Okay... let's see if we can have a good angle." The woman doctor informed, placing the plastic object above her abdomen.

The cold, heavy substance against her skin gave her shivers instantly. It was the middle of winter in Paris.

"Here." In the screen, the image of Victoria's uterus appeared. And with it, the half-way grown being was displayed, making the mother start feeling her eyes becoming wet.

He was finally seeing his dream being realized. They have been married for a year, their first child was living inside of the love of his life, and for the movements he perceived the day before, it was anxious of coming out.

"Everything's in perfect state", it was heard. Nothing could compare to this.

In moments like this one, she reconsidered without thinking, that maybe she did wanted to have a lot more, like he wanted. Seeing somebody so small conquering her completely, took her mind to a place where this baby was already born, with just a couple of months old, being pregnant again. And another after that. A beautiful fantasy, she admitted. But a few seconds after the paradisiac images went through her head, reality got her again to earth. It wasn't that simple. They could have the life they wanted, yes, but it wasn't a thing of satisfying impulses and that's it. Everything had it's time.

"You want to know the sex?"

She looked at him and he looked at her. A pair of eyebrows lifted and a gaze that left the decision in the hands of the mother.

"Yes." she replied.

"Okay… let's see" the object travelled angles across her lower abdomen, to finally get the displayed sight of the already formed legs of the baby, barely opened. With a zoom, it was proven that there was nothing protruding in there.

"So… it seems to be nothing in here" the woman directed to them with a smile. "You have a princess."

"Yes we do" he repeated foolishly, giving his eyes completely to her wife's.

She looked so terribly beautiful. And their baby did, too. That life made half by her and half by him.

"Is that the nose?" He asked, containing the tears, barely failing. She recognized that voice.

"Yes" the woman answered. "It's perfectly rounded."

* * *

That night, he had to attend to another of those must-do reunions he used to have. They have declined the frequency in the last months; Though everybody knew they were expecting their first child, they kept inviting both to every event of the public knowledge. He wasn't of the type of person that left her woman and their growing unborn child for an absolutely irrelevant gala. So for the last three months, he stayed practically everyday at home with her. They enjoyed the calm and the joy of being the three together. Have their time, getting used to the fact that in just four months, it wasn't going to be about them both anymore. And that frightened her a little. He, in the opposite, was convinced that nothing would change.

" _It's not going to be about just us anymore."_

" _Of course it won't… Why do you say that? What bothers you?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _I know that tone, Vic."_

" _... I'm just frightened that our relationship gets cold."_

" _Well… I don't think it will. I mean… One is never sure about the future. But I think a relationship ruins if both let it happen. We love each other, Vic… At least I think you do" he said ironically, and a sweet laugh escaped from her. An elbow pushed his arm too._

" _Of course I do. That's why I married you."_

" _Good… This is absolutely new for us. For both. And I think it's normal that you feel that way, amour. But I also think that this baby will show us a new face of life, and love, and family."_

* * *

"Pascal, how good is to see you again!" Paul, an old good known in his business world approached him that night in the gala. They had met many years ago, when both were just students in the economical sciences career at the same university.

"It is, certainly." They both exchanged sincere smiles. Though they were never close, he has always being a good person with him, now and then.

"I have to ask, why are you alone? Where is your gorgeous wife?"

"She's at home. Resting… she gets tired easily nowadays."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Because of the pregnancy."

"She's pregnant? Oh, I had no idea! Congratulations, who would have imagine it? You, with a family?"

He let out a shy laugh. "Thank you, thank you. But is that the idea you have about me?"

"Well, five years ago you were just an ambitious kid interested in getting what you wanted"

"Yes, I… I was so wrong… I thought everything was about me."

"Ah, I think I understand you, man. I was in your place."

"How's your wife?"

"Actually, we… are currently separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it definitive?"

"We don't know, but we hope it's not. We both want to try."

"Well… I'm not completely aware of the situation, but… If you love her,..."

"I do, my friend. I do."

"Then you have nothing to lose."

"Completely… We should meet some day, there was a long time without seeing each other."

"Yes, it was. We're going to arrange something in those days."

"And, please… bring your wife, in the possible. She is charming and brilliant."

"I will." he answered with a big smile, proud of hearing those words about his woman.

"Now I have to… go and talk to people that I don't even know. See you later, my friend" Paul said goodbye to his friend with a fond hug.


	3. Naming The Princess

Victoria's eyes opened already feeling the smoothness of the blankets against her skin.

As she came back to the real world slowly, she instinctively used her eyes to look out for him. She didn't see him and that was strange. He usually never left so early, and when he did, he always let her know.

"Good morning, precious." A sweet, low voice arrived to her ears. The door of the bathroom was open and there he was coming out from it...

"Hey" she smiled still trying to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds.

"You rested?" he let his face get inches close to hers, to offer her a morning kiss.

"Hhmmhh."

"Good…" he sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"For now, fine."

The skin of his hand slipped above her growing abdomen. Just in that moment, their child seemed to perceive the contact, and returned it with a little kick.

"She feels you" Victoria said, with a sweet smile and the tenderness that the little gestures touched her with.

"Yes, she does…" his lips curved in a proud smile. It didn't matter anything else… four years ago, he had met love. But 5 months ago, together, they have met the True Love, and the real meaning of life.

His mouth pressed against her skin, and the little baby girl returned the gesture again.

"Mon princesse" he whispered against his woman's body.

He was often very embarrassed to admit it, but the truth was he still looked at his wife with desire, with physical attraction. She still looked sensual and woke this feeling of provocation in him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, bringing him out of this world.

"Well, you just… you don't stop attracting me, Vic."

The proud face and the seductive laugh she emitted attracted him even more. But he had made a promise, and he swore that he wouldn't have relationships with her while she was still pregnant. The doctor said that if they take it easy and make it calmly, nothing bad would happen, there was no risk.

But he really didn't feel comfortable at the idea of making love to his wife with their baby still growing inside her mother. He felt like he could hurt the child or Victoria, and if casually something bad happened he would blame himself forever.

The phone rang.

"Oh God, why so early?"

"Let it sound"

"No no, pick up. I don't want to hear that bell"

He took the phone in his night table.

"Hello"

" _Hi, It's me"_

"Paul, man how are you?"

" _I am fine. How are you?"_

"Good."

" _Hey, I apologize for calling you so early, and excuse me with Victoria too. But I wanted to know if you both have something to do today."_

"Today?..." he turned around, and Victoria furrowed her eyebrows to him. "I don't think so, why?"

" _Would you both like to come for dinner?"_

"I'd love to. Let me ask it to her and I'll call you, ok?"

" _Sure. We'll talk later."_

"Yes."

After hanging out, he turned around and climbed beside her. His arm wrapped her growing waist and a hand played with her messy hair.

"Who was it?"

"It was Paul. He invited us for dinner tonight"

"Oh… do you wanna go?"

"Yes. But I want to know if you want too"

"Yes, It'd be nice. He's such a kind person"

"Okay. I'll tell him… but not now." He whispered the final part, and buried his face into the back of her neck kissing her skin.

A small sound of pleasure and comfort vibrated against his forehead. He could sense the smile in her irresistible lips.

"We haven't spend so much time on finding a name that we both like" she said.

"Actually yes."

"Well…" She turned around. "I think we should start."

"But we have 4 more months."

"Yes, darling but while you're busy working and going around the world meeting important people I'm often here, alone, quiet or lying in bed unable to do anything without the maids automatically stopping me."

"Hey don't blame them. I gave them that order."

"I know. That's why I am pressing you to help me with the only activity that keeps my mind busy."

"Fine fine, don't get angry with me."

"Oh that's difficult." She said printing the seductive tone to her words, her mouth just beneath his nose.

"I don't believe you."

"I think you underestimate me." She smiled.

"Never. I think you are the most intelligent and clever woman I've met."

"More than all those women of wealthy colleges?"

"None of them have what you have."

"Oh and what's that?"

"All. I've met a lot of women who are beautiful, others are very generous, others are smart and others are sensual. But none of them have all of those qualities together. You do."

She smiled sweetly. What he said really touched her heart, as he always managed to do. Of course he was being completely honest.

"So now that I distracted you from that boring world that you claim you live in" he said smiling. "What name do you like?"

"Aaaaaaahhh" the noise came out of her, while she played in her head all the names she had read. "I like… Bianca… and… Lucille."

"They're beautiful. I like Bianca more. And… for a boy?"

"Boy?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Pascal, it's a girl."

"Yes I know but I'm thinking about our next child."

"What?" Her voice got a funny tone. "Already?"

"Of course."

"Are you forgetting I am the one who sacrifices her body?"

"Oh Victoria, stop complaining. Your genetic is fantastic, you are going to recover in a few weeks, you'll see."

"I'll take your word."


	4. Threats

" _That child is not yours."_

What? What was that?... Was it even destined to him?

Were those few second of confusion, but most of all of not understanding anything of this mysterious paper that the maid had delivered to him.

" _Mr., this envelope was just slipped down through the front door."_ He remembers the maid said minutes ago. It didn't have anything written on it, but had only his initial letter printed. He supposed it was directed to him. He was the only person in that house whose name started with the same letter.

While his eyes traveled down the paper sheet, he noticed the sentence in the end of the paper. _"Turn the sheet around"_ it said. And so he did… _"VICTORIA LIES."_ in the centre of the sheet, centered and in capitals.

"Ok" he thought, and let the heavy air stuck into his stomach to exit through his mouth in a thick sigh.

This was serious, more than what he believed at first, when he saw the first sentence. Through his life, he had received a lot of things similar to this one and had to deal with different kinds of people who used to apply this kind of anonymous deliveries. But yet they never involved his wife, and even less with that worrying tone added by the word LIES.

"Victoria lies…" he remarked the sentence a couple of times more in his head. "That child is not yours." WHO ON EARTH COULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

It was late, and Victoria was sleeping. Not only was always difficult for her to get several hours of sleep without waking up in the middle of the night, but also the pregnancy elicited in her hormones a whole set of different moods in what to sleep concerns.

That night he had arrived home late. Still holding the sheet in his hands, he glanced at the clock in his office: _01:25._

He really wished he had been there earlier, to have dinner with her and to start modifying this schedule matters that she had discussed with him, when they started dating and a few weeks ago too. She didn't demand him to stop working, or to be home all day. She only asked him to please start thinking a little more about their situation. She knew he didn't do it on purpose, but he was often pressed by his job. However, what left him a little calmer is the fact that he let her know he was going to be late that night. The first night in a whole month, so she was a little more indulgent with that.

He folded the paper again, closed the doors of his office, and headed to their bedroom.

The next morning, at the moment he woke up, the matter wasn't even in his head when he opened his eyes. He didn't see Victoria in their bed, which wasn't rare, it was never rare to find Victoria awake at early hours, that would probably be a sign that she had one of her insomnia episodes.

He dressed up with the first clothes he found close to the bed, and went downstairs hoping to find Victoria having breakfast.

-Honey, what are you doing there? -he asked her from the first step of the stairs. She was seated on the sofa right in front of the big crystal window that pointed to the side garden, dressed with her red silk gown and her hair in a bun. She looked alright, her eyes were swollen by sleep (or the lack of it) but in her expression, she seemed to be a in a good mood.

-I'm just, uhm… -she stretched her back with a short movement. -I'm just trying to wake my mind up. -she looked at him and showed a delicate but lovable smile.

He seated beside her and with his left hand, pulled her head close and kissed it. With her right hand, gave a quick caress to his daughter in her mother's body.

-You didn't sleep, right? -he said.

-Oh, not at all, it was completely the opposite! -she said with a sarcastic tone, smiling and an ironic expression in her face. She always managed to add a good tone to every situation.

-Okay now, seriously. I heard a noise around my last night but I ignored it because I thought i was dreaming. Now i see it was you…

-Yes -she smiled.

-What time was that?

-Uhm, around 6, i think…

-And what have you been doing these 2 hours?

-I got a bath. -she said, releasing a deep and tired breath, and then looked at him. He looked at her too, and noticed the tiredness in his wife's eyes and voice. It must be really frustrating carrying not only with what insomnia causes but also what a pregnancy causes. -And I came here, read my book.

-You haven't eaten anything?

-Not yet, but don't worry… -she said, and lifted up from the sofa with a yawn being born in her mouth.

-Vic, you know how much it worries me that you eat properly. -he replied, and softly grabbed her hand for her to turn around and look at him.

She bent closer to his face and gave him a short kiss. -I know -she said with a soft voice. -Right now i'm going to sit at the table and i'm going to get breakfast -she smiled.

-Good. -he smiled back.

A while later, they were eating breakfast when she threw him something that wasn't serious for her, but that worried him in case she found it.

-Earlier in your office, I saw that paper that somebody sent you.

His heart felt a pressure. -What paper?

-The one that said something about the baby and that i lied -she said, with a confused expression.

-How did you see that?

-I went into your office.

-What for?

She felt as if she did something bad. -Does it… bother you? I'm sorry.

-Hey, no, it doesn't. -he smiled. She was so used to be told that she was guilty for everything in her life. -It just gave me curiosity, maybe you needed something.

-Oh, no… I was just looking for my book, and it was there. And also that paper was on your desk, and… that.

-It's okay. Look, the truth is, that paper was slipped through the door last night.

-Another idiot?

-Maybe, yes… -he replied.

-But you seem worried. -she said. She knew him and could read him instantly, as he could do the same with her.

-Well, honey, it involves you and the child, it mentions you both, and it had never been like that. Of course it worries me.

-But… maybe it's not that serious.

-Maybe. But i don't think about putting you in risk.

She took a sip of her tea and ignored the topic. Meanwhile, his worries grew up every time more in his head.


	5. Take Better Care

-I need you to investigate this.

- _I'm on it. Do you have any suspicions of who this may come from, sir?_

He made a silence, and then released some of his contained tension in a sigh. -No. Absolutely not… they have never mentioned Victoria, all the messages of this kind that I've received, they never involved her. And now there's my daughter. You will understand how serious this situation is.

-I _completely do. Don't worry, I'll have my best resources working on this._

-Thank you, Luke.

He hang off, and his mind remained hooking on the matter. The middle finger of his right hand paced a slow, soft rhythm on the wood of the desk.

This had him more worried than any other related matter he had ever dealt with. In that second, he was analyzing which other resource he could use in case the investigation didn't throw any clue.

He heard the sliding door opening slowly. He knew it was Victoria, she never knocked on it before coming in and she opened softly in case he was focused on something. She actually didn't want to bother him, but knew the last thing that bothered him was to have her visiting him on his office.

-Are you busy? -she asked with her eyebrows up.

-Not at all -he smiled. -Come in.

She closed the door behind her, and walked towards his chair, where he received her with his arms and laid her on his lap. -I needed to see you, to be honest. -he said, letting go a sigh.

-What is it? -she said, with a soft, compassive voice, and it seemed to show the maternal instinct most of the women have.

-It's...just… this thing i talked to you about earlier.

-Ah… that paper, Pascal? Why are you stressing so much about it?

He looked straight into her eyes. -I… would die, if i let something or someone hurt you and our baby.

-This is not the first time something like this comes to you, Pascal, please… I'm pregnant, i'm your wife, people know that, it's a perfect weapon to use to let you in this state.

His eyes got lower to her growing belly. -I'm worried, Victoria. And I don't know how to forget the thing.

-Maybe… are you having too much urgent work these days?

He thought about it for a few seconds. He read exactly was she was going to say, that was her style. -Not really… why?

-We could… -she whispered, and moved forward to kiss him shortly and temptingly. -Leave… -she started kissing him softly and quickly to the side, going through his cheek, and stopped when she felt his ear. -For a few days, just us. -she whispered into his ear.

His hand travelled up her thigh, slow, feeling the warm heat of her skin beneath his fingers.

-What do you think?

-I like the idea. -he said. His thoughts were somewhere else. He imagined them in the house of Tuscany, cuddled up on the large velvet couch, in front of the big tall windows that pointed to the field and the hills behind it. Getting her far away to the calmness, and give their daughter a few days of silence. Or weeks, maybe.

-I definitely like it.

-Really? -she asked with a wide smile of excitement.

-Really. -he took her head and kissed the top of it. -Where do you wanna go?

-Uhm, I don't know… You know I love Tuscany, i feel like i am home when i'm there.

He smiled. -That was exactly what i was thinking about.

-Great.

-Okay… we could leave tomorrow morning, you think?

-Yes, totally. -she smiled. -Thank you -she whispered, and kissed him again. -I'm gonna have a bath… you're coming with me? -she ran a hand down his hair. -It would be good for you, you've been… stressed.

-That's not true. -he narrowed his eyes.

-Oh Pascal… c'mon, _coeur. -_ she said in a long-time rehearsed French.

He smiled. Her sweet but sensual voice mixed with his mother language convinced him that he really should accept that bath.

-You're adorable, you know?

She took her mouth to his ear. - _Oui._ -she whispered.

She stood up. -Are you coming or not?

-Absolutely. -he embraced her waist and took her mouth with desire.

* * *

-Pascal? -he heard her voice coming out from the bathroom.

-What? -he replied from their bed.

-Come here now! -she demanded.

Her voice tone frightened him. He got up quickly and walked to the bathroom, when he got in, he first saw Victoria with her legs parted, and the blood stains in her thighs. She lifted her head and he could see the red of her skin, the tears rolling down her cheeks, the desperation in her eyes.

Her faltering breathing impeded her to talk, so he kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face with both of his hands. -Vic, Vic, baby, calm… Calm down.

-What's happening to her? What's happening? -she spoke the way her crying let her.

-We're calling Gabrielle, okay? We're calling her now. C'mon. -he helped her standing up, and carefully lifted up her panties. He walked her back to the room and sat her on the edge of the bed, then grabbed the nightgown she was going to wear and slid it from above her.

-Lay back. -he held her while she dropped herself on the bed, and then covered her with the snug blankets. -I'm calling Gabrielle, baby, keep calm.

-Don't leave.

-No no no, I'm right here, see? -he held her hand, and with the other grabbed the phone in Victoria's night table.

* * *

-Okay… we're going to hear the heartbeats. -the doctor said while she moved the device above Victoria's abdomen.

She pressed a small button up, and soon the fast beats started sounding in the bedroom.

Victoria's heart felt like floating in the air when the doctor said "Everything's fine".

-The beats are normal, and everything seems to be right.

-But what about… the lost of blood? -Pascal asked.

-Have you been exposed to stress, to undesirable situations lately?

-Uh… no, no that I remember. -she replied.

-To be honest… -Pascal added. -She has been moving a lot, too much in my opinion.

-Well, that is obviously a reason why your body can develop defense mechanisms, and losing blood is one of them. So, Victoria, please be aware that even when it doesn't seem so serious, this is a warning. You lost more blood than the average… Take care of your baby.

-Yes. -she replied.

After she left, and having been in bed for at least an hour, she couldn't fall asleep. Something that was always very effective for her was to get close to Pascal, listen to his breathing and focus on it. It normally relaxed her and she used to fall asleep closely beside him. But tonight it didn't work; Maybe it was the stress of the early episode.

The baby was quiet and wasn't moving a lot, so that wasn't bothering her tonight. But yes, the doctor was right, she had been doing far more things than what she could.

She thought on how she should try to learn to be more quiet and direct her attention to things she could do while being in bed or sitting.

In that moment, a subtle kick hit her low abdomen. A single one; and she took it as a sign.

 _I know you're there, honey. Be calm… Mommy promises to take better care of you._


End file.
